1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor package, and more particularly, to a stacked semiconductor package having mold vias and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
As electronic products become smaller and more sophisticated, semiconductor chips with higher capacities have been needed to meet required functions. In addition, it has become necessary to mount an increased number of semiconductor chips in a smaller-sized electronic product.
But, technologies for manufacturing semiconductor chips with higher capacities or mounting an increased number of semiconductor chips in a limited space cannot help but have limitations. In this situation, a recent trend is directed to embedding an increased number of semiconductor chips in one package.
In this regard, technologies capable of embedding different kinds of chips in one package and stacking two or more chips while not increasing the entire thickness of the package are being developed. Also, various technologies capable of improving electrical characteristics of stacked semiconductor chips are being developed.